A device which has changeable faces, or a hexaflexagon, is old in the art. Such devices present the appearance of a six-sided polygon but are in reality formed of 15, 19 or more triangular segments which are hinged together and connected to create a mobius strip. By proper manipulation of the triangular segments those triangles appearing on the surface of the polygon are made to change. Until the present time, no satisfactory way of manufacturing a hexaflexagon has been known. A single strip of stock material may be folded into triangular sections and the sections arranged to form a polygon. After limited use, however, this construction looses its structural integrity and the device becomes useless.
The U.S. patent to Lamlee, U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,156, discloses an improved method of making an interchangeable face device wherein a first printed series of triangles is adhered to one face of a binder strip and a second series of triangles is adhered to the opposite face of the strip. The binder strip then becomes the hinge element for the adjacent triangles. The present invention is directed to a new and improved method for making such a device.